Cherry and The Animorphs
by Sakuli
Summary: A girl goin to another dimension,she has powers,blah,blah,Pg cause cursing... R+R pleaz!!! ^_^
1. Prologue and Meeting the Ellimist

Sakuli: .......It's interesting but I need other people's opinion on this..... I hope u like this  
  
Cherry: I think this is stupid.....  
  
Sakuli :........ errr... Cherry is one of the main characters....  
  
Cherry: it's stupid  
  
Sakuli: Shut UP!!! *bangs head against the wall*  
  
Cherry: o.O  
  
Sakuli: *rubs head* owww errr..... any way here's the first chapter  
  
Cherry: You're forgetting something you know....  
  
Sakuli: Damn stupid disclaimer thing, right??  
  
Cherry: *nods head*  
  
Sakuli: Damn... ok here  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the animorphs but I own Cherry cause I made her up I also own other things but it's a long list so forget about it...  
  
Carry on  
  
Chapter one: Prologue and Meeting the Ellimist  
  
My name is Cherry, nothing more. Just Cherry. I wouldn't tell you my last name for a million bucks. If you saw me you would think that girl is just an ordinary 10 year old kid, but there is more to than meets the eye. I would die before I got abducted by the Yeerks. What are the Yeerks? They are an alien race trying to take over the whole universe. Don't believe this if you don't want to, that's your Decision. I knew what I was getting myself in to tell you the truth. I am an animorph... and a sorceress. Yes a sorceress, I skill in sword fighting, martial arts, battle tactics, and magic. Animorph, it's the name of my favorite book when I was five and the ability to change into animals. I am assisting a bloody war right now and this world I'm in right now is not my own. This is how it started......................  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at five in the morning. It wasn't too loud so it wouldn't wake up everyone in the house. I groaned, I'm not a, what you would say a morning person. I woke up and turned it off, and then I went downstairs to do my sword practice. After one hour of practicing I went to shower. Then I went downstairs and had my breakfast.  
  
"Did you practice, Mistress?"  
  
"Yes Lana and would you stop calling me that?" I said, rather annoyed. Lana is a servant, so she has to call me Mistress since I would have to take over the family business. You see, my parents are rich..... I mean "was". They died when I was 8. Now the fortune belongs to me with my grandparents as my guardian.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" she said ignoring the question.  
  
"Maybe I'll just go outside in the backyard, and then practice my magic. Then go to the library."  
  
"Yes Mistress, it is great that it is Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I finished my breakfast, and then I went outside. I breathed in the fresh air and thought about my life. I am 4ft. 10', with black, straight hair with brown high lights up to my waist, and black eyes. I was walking in a forest of Cherry Blossom trees. They were my favorite trees. I am probably more mature than other kids even though I never boast about it.  
  
When my parents died I didn't cry. I put an emotionless face through the whole ceremony. All my relatives and servants knew they died fighting, and defeating a dark enemy. The rest of the world thought they just had an accident. What fools... I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky.  
  
Then I jumped up, I felt something, a powerful aura... very powerful. It was ancient though. Ancient and very affectionate, that relaxed me... a little.  
  
"Who's there?!!" I shouted into the air. Then I heard a little chuckle.  
  
"I see that you are very powerful, Cherry." I turned around and saw... a great shining light. "Err, so who wants to know?"  
  
"I am the Ellimist"  
  
I stared at it. "How can it be you're just a made up story, a fiction book!"  
  
"I am real, Cherry. I have come to ask you for your help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To help the animorphs..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
So how's that for a first?? I hate cliffhangers, don't you ^___^ It suck's right?? Please review, flames are welcome.....(cause I'll just make fun of flamers in my next fic) ^___^ I think I'm gonna update this Sunday unless anyone makes a special request ......... Chow..... 


	2. The Decision and Getting umm Acquainted

Sakuli: I want to thank the people who reviewed... especially Green eyed girl, who reviewed first!!! ^_____^  
  
Cherry: yeah, she's the only one who actually reviewed...  
  
Sakuli: Shut up Cherry!!! Anyway....... I put corrections on the first chapter because I didn't know how to... now it will actually have paragraphs.....  
  
Cherry: (sarcastically) wow you actually put a longer chapter then before  
  
Sakuli: for the last time.................. SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: ok, ok, I'll shut up  
  
Sakuli: whew now for the..... (drumroll) DISCLAIMER... dun dun duuunnnn (sorry old habit ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorph...... (sniff sniff) oh well at least I own Cherry ^__^  
  
Cherry: *mumbling incoherently*  
  
Sakuli: What??  
  
Cherry: nothing...  
  
Sakuli: err.... ok then on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision and Getting umm... Acquainted  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"I am the Ellimist"  
  
I stared at it. "How can it be you're just a made up story, a fiction book!"  
  
"I am real, Cherry. I have come to ask you for your help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To help the animorphs..."  
  
"WHAT?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes you heard me. I am asking you for your help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To help save people's lives in the other dimension."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to help you?"  
  
"I don't. But I know that you have a thirst for adventure and you are an Animorph fan."  
  
"Was, Ellimist," I corrected. "Was. I stopped reading Animorphs when my parents died."  
  
"Yes, I know. You also felt bad that so many people had to die in the story, yes?"  
  
"Oh shut up." "I just want to know. Do you want to spend five years, just five to save thousands of people? Everything you do will change the fate of many people. You can give me your answer now or give it tonight."  
  
"Fine come back here tonight and I will tell you my choice." I walked back to my house... err mansion and ran to my library. I went to the Animorph section and took out all the books. I never thought these books could be real life in another dimension.  
  
"Mistress it is time to eat and then to practicing your magic." said a servant, passing the library door.  
  
"Yes, Seri." I sighed and put the books back. I walked out and went downstairs to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Release thy magic  
  
I call upon thee  
  
Come to my aid  
  
Light element, I summon  
  
The element WATER!  
  
I cried as I poured water all over my opponent. Then I kicked him at his stomach and he landed on the ground  
  
"The round goes to Mistress Cherry!" I quickly bowed to my opponent and left the arena. I ran to my room and did a quick shower. I have decided to help out. I would also like to have an actual real almost death experiment for once. Then I put on my magic clothes and put spare clothes into a back bag. I also put in all the Animorph books, my toothbrush and toothpaste, my wallet, brush, mirror, few snack bars, and water(like 10 bottles). I got my sword and the magical bracelet which can help my magic be much more powerful. I quickly jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. Then I ran into the forest of cherry blossoms. I jumped up a tree and rested for a little while. I looked up to the sky and thought that it would be a long time before I would see my home dimension.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Be aware of that when you come back you still be the identical as you are right now and you can not tell the Animorphs of their future. I will also give you morphing power."  
  
"But I won't need it."  
  
"Yes, but just to keep your identity. You still can use your magic, of course. You also can get your favorite animal DNA. A strong female artic wolf is now included in your DNA. Also there will be a safe place you can transport from anywhere."  
  
"Ok, ok, let's just get over with this."  
  
"All right then, you might feel a little dizzy when you get there."  
  
"Fine, I don't care." I said a little impatiently. Then the Ellimist engulfed me with a bright light. Then I felt a big collision on my head which really injured me and I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Jake's POV  
  
The gang and I were in Cassie's barn trying to figure out a plan for the weekend for the Yeerks. We have been fighting for a long time, maybe too long. We all wanted to defeat the Yeerks and just go on with a normal life. Me, being the leader, wanted it very much. It's a lot of pressure.  
  
Then there was a bright light in the room that took me out of my reverie. We all covered our eyes because it was really bright.  
  
"Ax get ready it might be danger-arrrggghhh!" I felt something on top of me, or rather someone.  
  
"Jake are you ok?!" I heard Cassie  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but something or someone just landed on me." Then the light disappeared so I saw what landed on me. It was a girl with very weird clothes and I think she was unconscious.  
  
"She looks like an Asian." Marco said while pulling her off me and putting her on the hay. "She has a sword!"  
  
"Oh wow! What a pretty bracelet!" Rachel said looking at girl's wrist and the sword on her back. "Where do you think she's from?"  
  
"I don't know but I think we're about to find out" I said as I saw the girl stirring up. "Ax she might be dangerous so..."  
  
Yes Prince Jake putting his tail in battle position.  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
Yes Prince Jake I sighed, it was no use.  
  
We saw the girl getting up and rubbing her head. With her eyes still closed she said "That stupid Toomin! I know he said that I would get dizzy, but he never said I would get mind fracture! Where am I anyways?" Then she opened her eyes and saw us. Actually she saw Ax with his tail near her face.  
  
".............................................AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " 


	3. My Name's Cherry

Sakuli: * tears in the eyes * You really like it, you really do!!  
  
Cherry: * laughs * like it??! Only two people reviewed!  
  
Sakuli: Remember who's writing the fanfic, Cherry... I can make you do very.... interesting things  
  
Cherry: Shutting up  
  
Sakuli: Good. Now I think I put a NOTICE at the bottom so read it. Anyway it's so hilarious when Cherry lands on Jake!! ^____^  
  
Cherry: * raises a brow *  
  
Sakuli: Anyway here's the disclaimer. I don't know why people even bother... Everyone knows that Clamp wrote Card Captors and (sorry forgot the name) made Animorphs. (sigh) oh well  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs so I don't own Jake I own Cherry though...  
  
Ok now read... oh and don't forget to read the bottom  
  
Chapter 3: My name's Cherry.......  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
We saw the girl getting up and rubbing her head. With her eyes still closed she said "That Toomin! I know he said that I would get dizzy, but he never said I would get mind fracture! Ugh my head. Where am I anyway?" Then she opened her eyes and saw us. Actually she saw Ax with his tail almost near her face.  
  
"...........AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake's POV  
  
The girl quickly rolled out onto the floor and she took out her sword and did a flip to get up. Then she jumped at Ax and as he striked with his tail she blocked it. Then she dived her sword at Ax.  
  
"Die Yeerk!" wait a minute did she just say Yeerk?  
  
"Wait a minute, stop." I looked at her. "Did you just say Yeerk?" She looked at me and dropped her sword like she saw a ghost. Then Ax almost hit her but she caught it by the tip. Now we all gasped  
  
"Sorry I thought you were Visser Three, Ax." putting his tail out of the way. Then she rubbed her head.  
  
It is all right with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well, my name is Cherry."  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"I know who you are, Jake. The leader of the Animorphs, and that is Rachel: your cousin, Marco: your best friend, Aximilli: your alien friend Andilite, Tobias: the nothlit but fierce, and Cassie: the most caring in the group and animal lover." She said pointing at each person.  
  
"Ok wait a minute. I have three questions."  
  
"Shoot away."  
  
"How do you know how our future is like? Where are you from? And Why did you come?" I asked.  
  
"Well... Ok where I come from you are in books. You're literature but not real in my dimension."  
  
"Books? Dimensions?" Marco asked  
  
"Yeah you see..." she opened her book bag and took out some books and on the cover..... was our FACES! "I come from another dimension. But I can't tell you what your future is. Or else that Ellimist will be after me."  
  
What does the Ellimist have to do with this? Tobias said in speak thought.  
  
"Well... he's the one who dragged me into this mess and now gave me this big headache." she said rubbing her head. "And to answer your last question, I have come here to help you guys out. From what I read you guys need a time out on this war thing."  
  
"I have a question, too. Why are you holding a sword those strange clothes." Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"... That is for me to know and you, to find out, which will be pretty soon." she said with a smug look on her face. Rachel frowned at her.  
  
"Do you want to fight?"  
  
"Ha. You fighting me? I would win whatever morph you get. And I don't want to fight you anyways. You...." Cherry's face turned into sadness, "You be going though a lot."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
  
"I don't trust you, Jake do you think we can trust her?"  
  
"Well she is against the Yeerks, but she could be a spy." I answer a little uncertainly.  
  
"WHAT?! I am certainly not a spy! Of all of the people in the world you don't believe me?!"  
  
"W-well you could." I said. 'Sheesh what the hell is her problem?'  
  
"I assure you I-" she stopped for five seconds with a confused expression and then she smiled, "Well now I can prove I'm telling the truth, unless Toomin is too afraid to appear."  
  
Who is Toomin? Tobias asked.  
  
"The Ellimist"  
  
Where is he?  
  
She closed her eyes and then opened "Right behind Jake." I turned around and saw the Ellimist in a human form of an old man.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked, very astonished.  
  
"That does not matter, Jake. She is here to help you defeat the Yeerks. She will be here until the war is over or until the Yeerks inv-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence Toomin," she said threateningly "I know what will happen and I will succeed. And save.... you-know-who." "Yes, I suggest you go find a place to sleep, Cherry" "And why is that? What chapter is this?" she said with a little annoyance in her voice. "Chapter Twenty-five just ended and now Chapter twenty-six is about to become a new chapter."  
  
"Oh, goody. I get to kick some butt, as soon as I get here."  
  
"What? What's gonna happen?" Cassie said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry you about, ok?" she said with a little smirk I didn't like.  
  
"I'll be around. Oh, and Jake try to sleep well." Then she just disappeared. "Good luck with her." The Ellimist also disappeared.  
  
"Ok. What the hell was that?" Marco said with a shocked face.  
  
"I don't know, Marco. But I think I could trust them." I said.  
  
"Why should we trust them? I mean the Ellimist is this freaky guy and this girl, Cherry, is a totally a rude person. She is weird, too. I mean how did she do that?" Rachel scowled.  
  
"Look, Ellimist did help us," Rachel scoffed. "So, he said this girl would help us so she can't be a Yeerk."  
  
"Come on guys can we discuss this tomorrow?" Marco yawned.  
  
"Yeah, we should. It's almost midnight." Cassie checked her watch.  
  
"Ok, let's go. Bye see yah tomorrow guys." I said. We all went out to go back home. I went to sleep and then I had the dream again....  
  
Ok I think it sucks but my friend thinks it's great. I must be mentally stupid if you think so too.. so here's the NOTICE  
  
NOTICE: IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW I'M NOT GOIN' ON, OK??? I NEED OPINIONS ON MY STORY... I DON'T CARE IF IT IS ONLY ONE WORD JUST REVIEW... sorry but I need people's opinion that's half the reason I posted this on the net. The other half was for fun (and an excuse for going on the internet. ^___^U) Anywho.... I'm only going on if reviews go past at least FIVE (or ten ^__^). Is that so much to ask?? 


	4. You Have Magic?

Sakuli: I never thought people would actually like my story *sniff, sniff* I love all u people who reviewed!!! ^__^  
  
Cherry: Does that sentence even make sense??  
  
Sakuli: No not you too. First my brother, then if my friend at school, now you!! Why do people always correct my grammar?!?! .  
  
Cherry: Because you suck at grammar.  
  
Sakuli: *breaks down crying* WAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Jake: Oh it's ok Sakuli. *pats my back* I think you're a great author.  
  
Sakuli: *looks up* Really?? ^_____^ ... Thank you!!!  
  
Cherry: How did you get here??  
  
Jake: ........We were here ever since the story began.  
  
Sakuli: We??  
  
Marco: Yea we're over here.  
  
Cherry: I knew you were there  
  
Rachel: Yeah right.  
  
Sakuli: What kind of author am I? I didn't even notice you guys! ^__^  
  
Everyone: -.-U  
  
Sakuli: Anyway this chapter is a kinda little shorter-  
  
Cherry: A kinda little shorter?? That doesn't make sense either..  
  
Sakuli: WILL YOU LET ME WRITE??? I'M THE AUTHOR, DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Cassie: Calm down Sakuli.... Take deep breaths  
  
Sakuli: You're right. I can't let my anger get the best of me. Just enjoy the story  
  
Cherry: You forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Sakuli: F*** YOU, YOU B**** I'M GONNA KILL YOU......  
  
Cherry and Sakuli go into a puff of smoke......  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANIMORPH HAPPY??  
  
Everyone sweat drops........  
  
  
  
Chapter four: You have magic...?  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"I'll be around. Oh, and Jake try to sleep well." Then she just disappeared. "Good luck with her." The Ellimist also disappeared.  
  
"Ok. What the hell was that?" Marco said with a shocked face.  
  
"I don't know, Marco. But I think I could trust them." I said.  
  
"Why should we trust them? I mean the Ellimist is this freaky guy and this girl, Cheery, is a totally a rude person. She is weird, too. I mean how did she do that?" Rachel scowled.  
  
"Look, Ellimist did help us," Rachel scoffed. "So, he said this girl would help us so she can't be a Yeerk."  
  
"Come on guys can we discuss this tomorrow?" Marco yawned.  
  
"Yeah, we should. It's almost midnight." Cassie checked her watch.  
  
"Ok, let's go. Bye everybody." I said. We all went out to go back home. I went to sleep and then I had the dream again....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry's POV  
  
I saw Jake going through his window and he went to sleep. I got a pigeon morph when I left the barn and I used it to fly into Jake's window. In the book they were not kidding when they said the morphing was creepy. But it was really cool to morph. I flew in and just as I suspected Jake was having the dream again. I morphed back into myself and I waited for him to wake up in the shadows. He finally woke up and I watched him going to his bathroom and then heard him washing his face. Then I decided to come out.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Gah!! Oh it's just you. How did you get in here?"  
  
"Through your open window."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"You saw it again, didn't you."  
  
"How do you know what I saw in my dreams?" he asked. Then I took out my bag off of my back and took out book twenty-six with his face on it. I opened it and gave it to Jake. He read the page and his eyes widened. He gave the book back and said "So that's how you know what's going to happen to us."  
  
"Of course." I said to him. 'Man I guess even leaders can be a little naive.' I thought. I looked at him and he was a little pale.  
  
"I'm still confused. What does it mean when you said 'you will save you- know-who?' I want to know."  
  
"Like I said I can't tell you."  
  
"Why? Why can't you tell us?"  
  
"Because no one is supposed to know their future."  
  
"I guess so... how did you disappear like that?"  
  
"......................... Fine I tell you. You see, I have magic."  
  
"Magic!?" I closed my eyes and chanted my incantation. "Release thy magic, I call upon thee, Come to my aid Light element, I summon, The element, FIRE!" Then I opened eyes and the fire was in my hand. I saw Jake's eyes enlarge as I threw the fire to my other hand and throw it up and down. Then I concentrated at the fire and gave it to Jake. He looked at me and raised his eyes questionably. "It's ok I made it unburnable (is that even a word?? Oh well) so it won't hurt." He took it and played with it a little. Then he gave it back to me and I distinguished it.  
  
"Wow that was cool."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am lucky with magic, but it comes with a lot of responsibility. If you don't be careful you can die using too much magic. I not suppose to tell anybody. So you can't tell, but you will."  
  
"I will??"  
  
"Yes, but I know you did the right thing. But for now, don't."  
  
"Of course I won't, I mean, I can keep the secret of being an Animorph."  
  
"Yeah... Anyway I better go. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day. Bye."  
  
"Wait!" but I already jumped out the window...  
  
Sakuli: * has a broken arm and bruised eye * how's that for a quick one  
  
Cherry: * bruised lip and broken leg * hey!! I'm supposed to break a leg when-  
  
Sakuli: SHUT UP  
  
Cherry: ok, ok  
  
Cassie: You guys got to stop fighting...  
  
Sakuli: Ok... Anyway sorry to ask this but......................................................................... ...  
  
I WANT TEN REVIEWS FOR THE STORY... PLEASE THANK YOU I know, I know... it's a lot to ask (not really) but come on people I bet most people read this and never review. . So until next time Sayonara(bye in Japanese ^___^)!!!! 


	5. The Decision

Sakuli: Ok I decided to be nice and put this chapter early ^__^  
  
Cherry: Awww man.  
  
Sakuli: * raises eye * ok anyway NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: I think I'm going to change the meaning of what the bracelet does ok? I'm not going to tell you cause I'm evil and you'll just have to wait and find out ok??? ^___^  
  
Cherry: I'll tell you, the bracelet-mmffhh  
  
Sakuli: *has my hand over Cherry's mouth* Don't TELL!!!... Good. Anyway I want every one of you people to review my story ok???  
  
Cherry: Do you think anyone actually reads the top of the page? What if they just go straight to the story?  
  
Sakuli: Hmmmmmm........ Good idea..... I know!!!! I can put it big letters  
  
Marco: Do you think you can?? Cause when you're writing in your MW(Microsoft Word) it's font 12 but when you insert the story in it's suddenly nine font and veranda.  
  
Sakuli: You're also right......... How about this PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How about that??  
  
Everyone: -.-U (a face and a sweat drop if you didn't know ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs  
  
Chapter Five: The Decision...  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Magic!?" I closed my eyes and chanted my incantation. "Release thy magic, I call upon thee, Come to my aid, Light element I wish for, FIRE!" Then I opened eyes and the fire was in my hand. I saw Jake's eyes enlarge as I threw the fire to my other hand and throw it up and down. Then I concentrated at the fire and gave it to Jake. He looked at me and raised his eyes questionably. "It's ok I made it unburnable so it won't hurt." He took it and played with it a little. Then he gave it back to me and I distinguished it.  
  
"Wow that was cool."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am lucky with magic, but it comes with a lot of responsibility. If you don't be careful you can die using too much magic. I not suppose to tell anybody. So you can't tell, but you will."  
  
"I will??"  
  
"Yes, but I know you did the right thing. But for now, don't."  
  
"Of course I won't, I mean, I can keep the secret of being an Animorph."  
  
"Yeah... Anyway I better go. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day. Bye."  
  
"Wait!" but I already jumped out the window...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake's POV  
  
I thought about what happened last night and decided not to tell the others what happened. Every thing was normal in school until they said later in the afternoon everybody had to gather for an assembly for a performance of the Lion King. Everyone was grumbling because it was so babyish.  
  
Everybody was quiet when the light turned off and the show began.  
  
I liked sitting here though, no Yeerks to worry about and being dead... Then everything stopped, and everyone. I stood up and so did Marco. Rachel woke up Cassie and they looked around. All the performers were frozen and some were in mid-air. Then we saw Ax and Tobias on the stage. They looked around and Ax said Ellimist.  
  
"Where?" I asked, then one of our classmate stood up. Her name was Becky she had braces and freckles.  
  
"Ellimist what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I decided I should get a normal hologram that you are familiar with. Oh, it looks like I forgot one person." He snapped his ...err her, it? I'm not sure but it snapped its fingers and our heads turned to the stage as we heard someone saying "HOLY SHIT!!" and then a crash.  
  
Cherry's POV  
  
This morning I woke up and got some new morphs in a zoo where the Animorphs got their morphs, The Gardens. I got a white tiger, a great white shark, a peregrine (sp?) falcon, cheetah, dolphin, and a fly. Actually I caught the fly when it was flying pass. It took all morning and after I was done, I ate food I packed up. Then I went to a peaceful and deserted garden. I decided to practice my fighting skills and changed into my formal fighting clothes.  
  
I punched and kicked into the air like I was really fighting an opponent. Then I decided to do high jump kick. I jumped into the air and was about to kick the ground very hard until I saw my surroundings change. When I looked back to the ground instead the grassy ground, I saw that I was about to hit the hard cold floor.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" I didn't want to break the floor so I couldn't help it but to tumble onto the floor. I couldn't stop myself and fell off which looked to me like a stage. I hit the ground headfirst. "Owww!!!!" I cried as I felt the impact. I sat up and looked up. I saw the Animorph and a girl which I new was the Ellimist with his eyes filled with amusement.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AMNESIA OR SOMETHIN'!!???" I winced and rubbed my head.  
  
"Sorry Cherry. I didn't know that you were training." He still had his eyes filled with amusement.  
  
"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically  
  
"You know what we are going to do right??"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know what's going on. You can tell them while I try to heal my head. Why did you teleport me anyway I know what's gonna happen." But he didn't answer. I gathered some magic to my wound while the Ellimist was telling them what they had to do. I came in when the Ellimist finished showing his holographic space with the Iskoort. I still was rubbing my head because it was a hard impact. He said that eight of his champions and eight of Crayak's champions will be fighting.  
  
"Wait a minute isn't it seven?"  
  
"Well since you're here we should make it fair."  
  
"Oh just great. Now I have to fight a howler." 'so that's why he got me'  
  
"Well, no. He made a clone of you. Even in my opinion it doesn't look a thing like you, but has the same powers like you except morphing and your bracelet."  
  
"Oh that just makes it a lot better, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well I will leave you now." I disappeared and appeared were I was. I went back to my training so I could get ready for my "clone"  
  
At Cassie's Barn...  
  
I was in the shadows while I heard their conversation with amusement. Then they ask Jake about Crayak. The way he said "Soon..." was creepy. I saw Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, Tobias, and soon after Erek joined in. Then a little while after they finally took vote, and of course, they picked to go. Then they just had to talk about me.  
  
"Well it looks like everybody voted except that girl, Cherry." said Cassie.  
  
"She's like Rachel, Xena, The Warrior Princess." Marco said.  
  
She's right here guys. Tobias looked up.  
  
"Huh, where?!"  
  
"Right here." I jumped off the wood I was on and landed in front of Tobias. "Nice eye sight Tobias."  
  
Thank you, Cherry.  
  
Then the Ellimist appeared. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. But can we-" Jake started but was cut off cause we arrived there.  
  
IT HAS BEGUN  
  
"Who invented this place, Dr. Suess?" Marco demanded. I knew what the place was describe like, but it was very interesting how it looked on reality.  
  
"Back up!" I heard Jake say. I gasped at the Iskoort's appearance.... they are ugly. They were about to push us to the edge.  
  
"Rachel!" Cassie cried. She was about to lose her balance but as in the story Erick caught her.  
  
"Did I mention I've always wanted you along on this mission, Erek?" Rachel said shakily. "Get back, you stupid jerks!" she said to the Iskoorts.  
  
I will buy your memories!  
  
Come and visit my execution parlor!  
  
Give me your clothing and I will give you credit!  
  
Here! Eat this larva! Let it gestate and we'll split the proceeds between your heirs!  
  
You stink horribly! I will cleanse you!  
  
And to Ax: Become my partner and we will sell your fur as a gachak poison!  
  
"What is this, Planet of Salesmen?" Marco demanded. "Back off! All of you, back off!"  
  
I was being swarmed over by Iskoorts saying:  
  
Sell me your sword with the weird markings!  
  
Please sell me your bracelet! I can sell it for a fortune.  
  
Can I see that bag? It looks like it carries things. I tried to push them away.  
  
"Man, I thought there were a lot of salespeople at Nordtrom's, but this is nuts. I'll take care of this. I know how to get rid of pushy salespeople." Rachel stepped out front, hands on her hips. "We're just here to use the bathroom. Can you tell me where the ladies' room is?" The Iskoort stared, goggle-eyed. Several of them wandered away. The others continued staring at us, waiting to see if we'd loosen up and do some business.  
  
"Now what?" Rachel wondered. "What do we do? Stand around till someone tries to kill us?"  
  
"'The Nanny,"' Cassie observed.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"That sound. It sounds like Fran Drescher, the woman who plays the lead in 'The Nanny.' No offense to her."  
  
I don't think Fran's probably around here to overhear you being rude, Tobias pointed out.  
  
Forgive us, strangers! the leader of this crowd said. We did not expect off-worlders today. Welcome to the City of Beauty! Do you require a guide? Do you wish to sell your memories, or perhaps any unnecessary body parts?  
  
His diaphragm whined as he thought-spoke, a low, grating sound that rose and fell like a bagpipe blown by a man with too little wind.  
  
Cassie said "You know if they are serious about a guide..."  
  
Jake agreed and asked them. They asked And what will you pay?  
  
We didn't have money (except me but I wasn't going to pay for some guide!) Then as the story goes they pointed to Rachel's hair, but they also pointed at me, more precisely my hair.... wait a minute this wasn't suppose to happen!!!  
  
Sakuli: So should I cut Cherry's hair in the story or just Rachel's?? Or should I do both?? ^____^  
  
Cherry: What???!!! I don't want to cut my hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel: I don't want to either!!!  
  
Sakuli: Sorry Rachel but that's the way the story goes you have to cut your hair...  
  
Rachel: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: I don't want to cut my hair!!!  
  
Sakuli: Well actually it's not up to me it's up to the reviewers ^____^  
  
Cherry: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CUT MY HAIR PEOPLE!!!!!!  
  
Sakuli: Shut up Cherry, I think you would go good with a cut, anyway.  
  
Cherry: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuli: Oh shut up you're acting like Rachel  
  
Cherry: *growling*  
  
Sakuli: ^___^ well people see ya later *not noticing Cherry drawing out her sword*  
  
Cherry: YAHHHH  
  
Sakuli: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Everyone: Sweat drop (-.-)U 


	6. The Fight of the Clone and One Howler

Sakuli: Finally a new chapter!!! Sorry for having this out late...  
  
Cherry: Damn. And I was having such a good time!  
  
Cassie: Really?? What did you do?  
  
Cherry: Why the hell should I tell you??  
  
Cassie: ummm I don't know...  
  
Sakuli: -.-U  
  
Tobias: Can you get on with this story?  
  
Sakuli: ok but I have to do something first...  
  
Cherry: What the disclaimer?  
  
Sakuli: That and ummm... the person who review and said it sucked... it said it was my brother he is here's note for you who said it sucked: YOU SUCK YOU FUCKEN BASTARD ASSHOLE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: -.-U  
  
Disclaimer: What the hell the use of this?? I don't own Animorphs  
  
So go on......  
  
Chapter six: The Fight of The Clone and One Howler...  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Forgive us, strangers! the leader of this crowd said. We did not expect off-worlders today. Welcome to the City of Beauty! Do you require a guide? Do you wish to sell your memories, or perhaps any unnecessary body parts?  
  
His diaphragm whined as he thought-spoke, a low, grating sound that rose and fell like a bagpipe blown by a man with too little wind.  
  
Cassie said "You know if they are serious about a guide..."  
  
Jake agreed and asked them. They asked And what will you pay?  
  
We didn't have money (except me but I wasn't going to pay for some guide!) Then as the story goes they pointed to Rachel's hair, but they also pointed at me, more precisely my hair.... wait a minute this wasn't suppose to happen!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry's POV...  
  
"What!!!?? I'm not cutting my hair." Rachel said.  
  
"I'm definitely not cutting my hair!" I was frustrated, "Rachel you have to. If I wasn't in this story you would have to cut your hair... not me!"  
  
"No way, no how..."  
  
"Come on in the story you don't look that bad, because Erek cuts it. Jake and Cassie opinion would be that you look better with cut hair!"  
  
"Grrr... NEVER!!!"  
  
Well actually, we want both of your hairs... the Iskoort said  
  
"WHAT?? I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After some....... arguments....  
  
"Wow, Cherry wasn't kidding you do look better, Rachel." Cassie said  
  
"Yeah right..." Rachel grumbled.  
  
"Someday all of you will pay...." I hated my life. My hair was up to my shoulder length. "Come on" I said. The leader got this Iskoort named Guide. He was taking us to the "hotel." I looked around searching for.... Ahh there they are.  
  
Five, four, three, two, one... One of the War Guild Iskoorts attacked Jake and he cried "Howlers!" He punched the Iskoort in its face and it fell off. I saw Rachel morphing into a grizzly bear....  
  
Jake's POV I was hitting the Howler and noticed these guys weren't so tough. Then I saw Erek just standing there and Cherry looking at the whole scene with amusement. I was confused...  
  
"Those are not Howlers, Jake... They are War Guilds Iskoorts." Cherry said walking toward me. "That's why Guide said to hurry."  
  
"Oh... Well ok..."  
  
"Don't worry if they're going to attack again," she lowered her voice, "I'll put a spell so they can't get to us..."  
  
".....Thank you." As she pulled me up and we walked to the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the staircase, however, she stopped.  
  
"What is it Cherry?" Everybody turned around and looked at us.  
  
"My clone..." she said with bitterness.  
  
"Where?" Marco asked. She closed her eyes and suddenly took out her sword and blocked the sword that appeared right behind her. We all gasped as she rolled onto the floor. The clone looked almost like Cherry, but she had paler skin and her hair was totally black. She had red eyes and the hair was tied to a bun. They started to battle...  
  
Cherry's POV.  
  
We jumped and attacked each other. She then caught me off guard and cut me in my arm.  
  
"ARGGHH!!!!!" I cried as the pain hit me.  
  
"Cherry!!" Everyone said in unison. They tried to come to me but the clone "Cherry" put a shield spell. It only needed little magic. They all crashed into the wall.  
  
"What the heck is this?!" Marco said as he banged his fist on the shield.  
  
"Well I don't want you to waste your energy on me. You need it for the howl- argghh!!" I sliced the clone's leg and blood was seeping from the cut.  
  
"Ggrrr... I know let's make this a martial arts fight. You up to it, or is your little arm is too injured?" As the Clone put her sword in her blade holder and it disappeared. "I'm not that damaged. Well what am I suppose to call you? Ugly?" I said as I did the same but the sword then appeared in front of the gang.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be so rude. You can call me, 'your destroyer'." I then started to attack my clone. She was up to my level and she was hardest person I ever fought, well duh she was my clone! Then I sensed her magic rising up.  
  
Release thy magic  
  
I call upon thee  
  
Come to my aid  
  
Dark element, I summon  
  
The element, LIGHTNING!  
  
The lightning came at me and I decided to shield. "SHEILD, Protect me!" The lightning hit the shield. The shield took it... To much force....... Then it broke.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the lightning hit me. Then it stopped. I slid to my knees. I looked up and then I decided to do something that I was going to faint for this. I took a breath:  
  
Release thy magic  
  
I call upon thee  
  
Come to my aid  
  
Light ELEMENTS I summon  
  
The element, WATER AND LIGHNTING  
  
The clone's eyes' widened and shouted shield but that was no use. I heard her scream. I was satisfied. Then I lost the battle of consciousness.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"CHERRY!" Everyone shouted as they saw the girl falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"Grr... We will settle this next time I swear..."of mumbled and disappeared. As she did the shield also disappeared. The Animorphs ran... well for Tobias and Ax was different though, to Cherry.  
  
"She's still breathing." Cassie said as she felt Cherry's pulse.  
  
"What the heck was that? That was totally cool!" Marco said as she looked at Cherry.  
  
She is really hurt. Ax said looking at the blood and bruises.  
  
I think she's is some kind of higher being like the Ellimist, you think she's human? Tobias said.  
  
"She is human!" Jake said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"How do you know, Jake? Did she tell you something?" Marco said.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell you. You were going to find out anyway." Jake decided. "She is human, but she has magic."  
  
How can that be possible? Ax asked.  
  
"Yeah how do you know anyway?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I-She told me when I woke up from my nightmare. She knew that I was going to have the nightmare because those books that she showed us really tell what we do."  
  
I think we should put her into that hotel room Guide was taking us. Tobias said in thought-speak.  
  
Yes come. It is up these stairs. Guide told them with his diaphragm whining. They walked up with Erek holding Cherry and she was breathing normally. Then they got to the floor, Erek froze and his holographic face turned pale.  
  
"What is it Erek?" Marco asked. Everyone turned to them.  
  
"Howler..." Erek whispered shakily and turned even paler.  
  
"Yeah right." Marco joked, but saw a creature coming to them.  
  
"Ok, now this is our battle now." Rachel started to morph.  
  
Put Cherry over here. Ax pointed to the corner. Erek put her there and Cherry woke up.  
  
"What's happening?" Cherry looked around, but winced as she felt the pain on her arm.  
  
"Don't move Cherry your clone hurt you pretty bad." She saw Cherry scowl.  
  
"I'll be fine, just be careful. The Howlers pack quite a punch."  
  
How hard can one Howler be? We all are going against it. Six against one. Rachel was now in her most vicious morph, a grizzly bear.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Cherry said with a serious face, 'I have to heal myself now.' Erek began to tell the Animorph gang about the Howlers. They all were in morph, they attack. Cherry watched the fight and try to rest herself quickly as possible. The Animorphs got attacked by the Howler with its howl. The Animorphs were losing and Erek was telling them what to do, because he couldn't fight. Cherry wasn't fully recovered but instead healing herself more, she used a spell.  
  
There was a bright light in the room blinding the Howler and everyone else...  
  
Sakuli: What spell could that be?  
  
Marco: You mean you don't know??!!  
  
Sakuli: ....... ummmmm  
  
Everyone: *falls anime style* O.o  
  
Sakuli: What?  
  
Cherry: You're the author and you don't know???  
  
Sakuli: Actually I do know but I can't tell the readers... ^_^ So till next time!!  
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	7. The Mysterious Letter

Sakuli: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! I am ssoooo sorry I was so busy I couldn't update this!!! (and gomen nasai means very sorry in Japanese ^__^)  
  
Cherry: You forgot to mention that you were lazy too.  
  
Sakuli: *pops a big vein and takes out her mallet*  
  
Cherry: Errrrr... I mean you were just busy, ok, just busy!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuli: *calms down* thank you, other words arigatou.  
  
Cherry: You suck at Japanese.  
  
Sakuli: So what I'm good for someone who's Korean and below fifteen years old!!!!  
  
Cherry: You're below fifteen??  
  
Sakuli:........... Shut up!!!  
  
Cherry: ^_______^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs T.T  
  
Ahem.... carry on  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Letter...  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
How hard can one Howler be? We all are going against it. Six against one. Rachel was now in her most vicious morph, a grizzly bear.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Cherry said with a serious face, 'I have to heal myself now.' Erek began to tell the Animorph gang about the Howlers. They all were in morph, they attack. Cherry watched the fight and try to rest herself quickly as possible. The Animorphs got attacked by the Howler with its howl. The Animorphs were losing and Erek was telling them what to do, because he couldn't fight. Cherry wasn't fully recovered but instead healing herself more, she used a spell.  
  
There was a bright light in the room blinding the Howler and everyone else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Where are we? Tobias looked around and saw they were in a large room which had ten large beds and clean wooden floors.  
  
"THIS is the safe place?! That- Ugh, used too much magic again..." Cherry mumbled as she fell on to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Cherry! Everyone, demorph now. Jake was almost to unconsciousness but felt a little better after he demorphed. He saw Marco taking Cherry to a bed.  
  
"This is a safe place?" Marco looked around.  
  
"I don't know but I want to rest." Jake lied down on one of the mattress.  
  
"No wonder Cherry said to be careful." Cassie sat on a bed.  
  
"Yeah, how can we defeat seven howlers if we can't even defeat one?!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Look the Ellimist wouldn't send us if we couldn't defeat them." Jake sat up. "We need to make a strategy."  
  
"What about Cherry? She's very powerful." Cassie looked at Cherry as Cherry was sleeping without a sound.  
  
"Yeah I bet she can blast those Howlers into pieces of scrap." Marco jumped onto a bed.  
  
"Yeah but she has that clone." Jake stood up and paced.  
  
'Knock, knock' someone just knocked.  
  
"Mistress Cherry, are you in there?" The Animorph gang heard and the door opened.  
  
"Mistress!!!! What happened to her?! Who are you?! What are you?!" A woman screamed, then Cherry stirred and woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" Cherry got up and looked around and saw the woman. "Lana? Is that you?!"  
  
"Mistress, are you alright?!" The woman called Lana said and ran to Cherry.  
  
Wait I'm very confused, why are you calling her Mistress? Ax asked.  
  
"What was that?! I thought heard someone speak but none of you spoke!" Lana got more distressed.  
  
"Lana, calm down ok? Take deep breaths." Cherry looked at her as she got up and closed her eyes. Her clothes flicker into clean new clothes and she looked more refreshed. "That damn Ellimist, this is a safe place? Well I guess this is ok. Ok Lana," Cherry turned to Lana "These are the Animorphs."  
  
" T-the A-Animorphs?"  
  
"Yes I know it's almost impossible but like we say 'expect the un- expected.'" Then Lana's eyes rolled to her head and fainted. Cherry just sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Lana then lifted into the air and went out the room. "Don't worry she'll be fine, you guys can take a rest, you must be tired... I'll send some of the servants to help you out. If you need anything just ask them."  
  
Where are you going? Ax spoke up and Cherry turned to him.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just think about how you are going to destroy the howlers," she smirked "That won't take long, oh and don't forget to freshen up." and with that Cherry left the room.  
  
"I can't believe she has servants and she's only like ten or nine!" Marco looked out a window. ".............. Holy Shit!!!"  
  
"What?" Everyone said in unison... and speak thought of course. They all went to the window and saw why Marco was so surprised. There was a big garden right outside and they were like eight stories high. Then someone went in the room and the Animorphs turned around.  
  
"M-Miss Cherry has sent us do y-you need anything?" A servant asked.  
  
"I know, can you tell us where the bathroom is?" Marco asked.  
  
"Ummm it is just across this room. Do you want to change into some clothes??" They all nodded and thanked her and went to their own business.  
  
Cherry was recovered but still took it easy. She was meditating and then went to the magic room. She opened a water mirror and looked in.  
  
"You are needed... I will send you to the place when you finish this task."  
  
"Ugh, can't you get anybody else to do your dirty work Toomin? Oh well, fine I'll be ready when I finish."  
  
The Ellimist chuckled. "I hope you'll be ready when you finish because this task is already going to be rough."  
  
"Oh shut up....."  
  
"Here's your letter." She took it and read it.  
  
"What the hell is this rubbish?? 'Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry?' Voldemort?" she read all of it and raised a brow... "A pet?"  
  
"You don't need one...." The light said.  
  
"I like animals but can I get my Xiao Lang instead?" The Ellimist chuckled more.  
  
"You always did like wolfs the best. All right I'll get all your necessary equipments and send it with you." and the mirror closed.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Everyone was sitting on the beds in the guest room... talking.  
  
"What can we do the Howlers are much stronger than us!" Marco said.  
  
"I know but then why would the Ellimist send us if we couldn't handle it?!!" Rachel shot back.  
  
"What do you think, Ax??..... Ax??" Jake asked but Ax was in the corner of the room. "What's the matter Ax?"  
  
I do not deserve to be here.  
  
"What??!!! What do you mean??"  
  
I ran from a battle.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ax, we were all trying to run." Cassie said modestly.  
  
"Except Eric, over there." Marco pointed out.  
  
Jake was about to say something but something just opened the door. And it wasn't another servant or a ten-year looking girl.........  
  
  
  
Sakuli: DUN DUN DUUNNNNN!!!!!! ^____^  
  
Cherry: *yawns* how stupid  
  
Sakuli: *takes her mallet again*  
  
Cherry: -.-U Ok, ok I'll stop  
  
Sakuli: ^_____^ Anyway Cliffhanger sooo REVIEW OR ELSE I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!!!!!!! It's easy and simple to understand: no reviews, no story..... ^__^ 


	8. The Note

Sakuli:  
  
*takes deeeeep breath* SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen gomen I'm soooo sorry I didn't mean to not write in for sooooo long.  
  
Blame my laziness and school and this damn writer's block. I'm sorry my faithful reviewers but unless someone gives me an idea I don't know wat to put on it!!! If someone gives me an Idea I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.  
  
But this story is gettin' pretty lame. You know what? I didn't even read all the Animorphs book. *sigh* wat a lame excuse for an author. I suck I know. I don't know if I can continue this!  
  
Such a writer's block that I couldn't think wat to write in it for almost a year!!! O.O im hoplesssss !!!!!!!! wahhhhhh I suck!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pleasee give me ideas u'll be my saviors if u do!!! 


End file.
